Persian Sunset
by Toni America
Summary: Lonley and brokenhearted, James "Jimmy" Brookes was nothing short of impossible... This is what happens when I watch Pride & Prejudice, and Phantom of the Opera... Just a little a diddy I wrote awhile back. Read it, and review it. I'd be most happy if you did. Criticisms Welcome. Definitely AU. Completed.


A/N: This is what happens when I watch Pride & Prejudice, and Phantom of the Opera... Just a little a diddy I wrote awhile back. I don't know if I can take it any farther than it is though. Read it, and review it. I'd be most happy if you did. Any criticism you have to help my writing would help a ton. ;) Thanx a billion!

* * *

**Gorgeous, with golden skin and emerald eyes Liberty Van Zandt was nothing short of a Persian Goddess... Lonley and broken-hearted, James "Jimmy" Brookes was nothing short of impossible...**

"I could love you, you know," Suddenly her voice was alluringly soft, and her expression held nothing but affection. "If you'd let me, I could. I could be everything you ever wanted in a woman." Emerald eyes locked with brown.

He shook his head in frustration. Damn this girl, he thought furiously. She always made things harder. He couldn't think when she was around. Couldn't concentrate. Every time he saw her he couldn't help but to want her for himself. But how could she ever be happy with him? Sure he had power, he had prestige, but he was also lame. Lame, he thought bitterly. Lame! And for what? A woman who was once the center of his life. He had sacrificed for her, loved her, but in the end she had left. Left because suddenly he wasn't the man he used to be. Suddenly he was disabled.

He looked down upon her kneeling frame angry for being reminded of what he had lost. No. Love had done nothing for him.  
Her face, full of feeling, was staring up at his waiting for a reply. She had said exactly what he wanted to hear, but history has a funny way of repeating itself, and… Well he didn't want to feel that again. He couldn't handle another beautiful girl.

Suddenly his hands were wrapped painfully tight around her forearms pulling her closer yet. She winced at his vice like grip and bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
"And why would you want me?" He hissed resentfully, "To ensure you had a wealthy husband?" His tone was mocking, and her expression confused.

"Jame-"

"What? Family fortune gone to ruin? Need a place to stay?" He watched as her eyes widened in shock and hurt.

"I am not one to be toyed with Miss Van Zandt, and you will do well to remember that." Heatedly, he shoved her away from himself, watching as she sprawled across the floor. When she sat up and turned to face him, her eyes were full of tears, and suddenly her expression was filled with contempt and ill-will.

She stood leaning heavily against the bureau that lay behind her. Shaking her head, she retaliated:

"What's happened to you, Jimmy?" Her voice was demanding. "You didn't use to be this way, why have you changed?" He stared at her with the same angry expression.

"Answer me!" She screamed, chest heaving. " Answer me Goddamm-"

"Because!" He snarled, startling the both of them. "Because," He repeated regaining composure, "I can't- "

But suddenly her ruby colored lips were fused heatedly to his. On impulse he pulled her quivering frame closer to his. His mind went blank and he didn't care about being logical anymore. All he wanted was her. To hell with the rest! All that mattered was the way she moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth dueling fervently with his. Or the way that her arms snaked their way around his neck, clinging to him as if he were all that mattered. But that didn't sound right, because he couldn't be that-  
Without warning, Liberty found herself on the floor again. She sat up breathing heavily watching as he too were breathing hard.

"Promiscuous girl," He spat venomously, "I know your type!" Her face paled at his words, and suddenly he didn't seem so impossible.

He wiped at his mouth, "Don't look so surprised Liberty, you aren't the first girl with a pretty face and greedy hands."

No. It all made sense now. He wasn't impossible at all, just broken. He shook his head hiding his hurt and anguish behind dark eyes. He wasn't so much as angry… just distraught. He wanted—No, he needed her to love him. But experience had taught him otherwise. Turning his chair towards the exit he began to move himself towards the door.

" …" Her voice was a whisper, but the name spoken was not lost upon him.

Slowly he turned to face her. For the first time that night he actually gazed at her appearance, taking in everything about her. Her hair, which was pinned before, was now cascading freely down her back framing her face in brown and golden waves. The crimson colored dress she wore was flattering to her figure making her seem so much more passionate than she already was. Yes. She was beautiful. But he couldn't allow himself to be sidetracked by such things. She had brought up something he wasn't ready to deal with.

"What, did you say?" He asked, tone dangerously low.

The look in his eyes warned her that there would be hell to pay if she continued. But Liberty refused to be compromised. It was now or never, and rejection was starting to take its toll on her spirit. The two seemed to spit insults back and forth until Liberty shouted:

"Your first wife… This is because of her, isn't it?"

"…" No response.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Her voice was full of accusation, "You-"

"Stop it Liberty! You've no idea what you're talking about!" He gripped the wheels of his chair until his knuckles turned white. Suddenly she didn't feel like fighting anymore. Maybe he really didn't want her, and she was making a fool of herself.

Casting her gaze towards the floor, she found her resolve weakening.

There was a long silence before either spoke. The two could hear the music downstairs playing strongly as couples laughed and danced. If anyone missed them, they didn't seem too concerned. When she looked up, tears were running freely down her face. He watched as she seemed to crumple to the floor leaning against the bureau again. She looked tired, and he realized that he was too.

In moments, he found himself making his way to where she sat. Her head lay against the dresser, while her eyes were closed.

"Just tell me the truth then…" She murmured resignedly, "Tell me that you don't want me and that I've been terribly foolish, and forward." He couldn't help but to feel guilty. She had been so persistent up till then, and now she just looked broken.

"I can't." He said after awhile, voice choked with emotion.

"Why can't you?" She demanded softly, turning to face him. "I have to hear you say it."

"I can't… because I do want you." He watched as her face went from shock, to hope, to anger.

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare try to make this better." Her fist clenched and suddenly she was on the verge crying.

"You know me to be honest, and I wouldn't say what wasn't true." He reached down and pulled her into his lap. "I want you more than anything Libby." At first she struggled but soon she found herself wrapped in his embrace sobbing into his shoulder.

"Then why won't you have me?" She pulled away from his shoulder, and stared into his eyes searching his face for some type emotion. "What did she do to you?" She whispered woefully. As if on cue, the quiet atmosphere had been broken. The dislike at her question was painfully noted as he tried to force her off of him. She latched onto his shirt, and with a loud CRASH, both found themselves reeling to the floor.

Liberty 'hmphed' as his body settled on top of hers. She couldn't help but to shiver at the close contact. This was, after all, what she wanted. The look on his face suggested otherwise.  
He struggled to remove himself from her. But she held onto him. Frustrated, he pushed her to the floor, she couldn't help to cry out. "What do you want from me?" He snarled, eyes-shining-daggers.

"I want us to be together!" Her eyes narrowed and sparkled with new determination. He shook his head in disapproval, his expression mockingly cruel.

"You want to know what she did?"

"Yes…"

"You really want to know?" His voice was loud and callous.

"Yes!" She yelled in return.

"She lied to me Liberty. She used me. She took my money and left. After the accident, she said I wasn't the same. She said she needed more in a man. She said I was a failure and she left."

A low and menacing laugh erupted from his mouth as he observed her features change into a look of horrid surprise. He could tell by her stunned expression that pity was sure to follow. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly cut her off.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me, Libby." His tone was threatening, "I don't need your pity."

When he pushed himself up this time, she didn't stop him. When he had sat up, he moved to right his chair, which had tipped over earlier.

"Jimmy," She whispered softly. "Please…Don't push me away from you." Her hand rested gently on his shoulder. Moving around him, she pushed his chair away and sat in front of him. "I could never betray you like that woman did."

Before he knew what was happening, her arms were around him drawing close, until their faces were just inches apart. "I love you." She murmered, eyes locked on his, "I love you..."


End file.
